fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
What to avoid when roleplaying
The following guidelines need to be kept in mind while you roleplay on our server. They will help many narratives fit together as seamlessly as possible, while allowing for unique and interesting characters. Therefore, ignoring these points can be detrimental to the story line of the world, as well as individual stories. We realize roleplaying has a learning curve. We will work to guide you, but repeated failure to heed advice or ignoring warnings will result in a strike. Some simple tips for good roleplay: Write a thought-out reply, and provide equally enough time for a response Keep IC and OOC relationships separate Consider other players when forming plots Strictly avoid Retconning Retconning is the act of rescinding or otherwise acting as if an IC occurrence never happened. Note that this is explicitly different from roleplayers who promise a plot and do not follow through. Retconning specifically deals with occurrences that already happened in-game. The problem with retconning: even a small, interpersonal thing between two characters can have consequences beyond those two characters. Changing or going back on this plot may make later occurrences disordered or even completely nonsensical. This is a huge detriment to a Persistent World - hence why we do not allow retconning between players. What happens in character has already happened and should stay that way. Your character will have to deal with the consequences. In some instances, the Admin team may reserve the right to retcon a plot that severely violates the game’s universe. Metagaming Metagaming is using OOC knowledge in roleplay thoughts, actions, or behavior. It often occurs with new players who do not know to keep player knowledge out of roleplay interactions. When intentional, metagaming is definitely bad roleplay. Avoiding Discord metagaming - What you read on Discord is not what your character knows. Discord markers such as group membership, area names, and other information that pertains to the IC world exists for organizational purposes only. Your newcomer character will still need to learn his or her way around. Avoiding roleplayer metagaming - The OOC knowledge in roleplayer metagaming is information the roleplayer has, but the character does not have. Remember what your character knows is separate from your knowledge. Pay close attention to your game’s setting to determine the appropriate knowledge level. Avoiding decision metagaming - This is a more active form of metagaming. The OOC knowledge in this case is not merely written into roleplay passively, but impacts decisions the character makes. The essential element is that the character makes a decision they would not normally make due to the roleplayer’s information. Re-read your own character profile and adhere to its information. Avoiding game mechanics metagaming - Usually players refer to the “Meta” as the best item, loadout, exploit, or mechanic to take most advantage of to essentially become top tier. Don’t do or go after something just because it is the best course of action from a gameplay standpoint. Remember that we value roleplay over gameplay. Godmodding Godmodding differs from godmoding. Godmodding specifically refers to character creation, skills, and certain situations. Godmodded characters are often created by new or bad roleplayers and is a common form of bad roleplay that can be incredibly harmful to the Persistent World story as a result of the freedom provided in Persistent Worlds. Avoiding character creation godmodding - Character creation godmodding is the most frequent form of godmodding. In most instances, this form is very obvious. It is also most often employed by new roleplayers. Remember to balance your character’s strengths and weaknesses. There’s no getting around this one. Every character should have flaws and strengths. Consider what is appropriate for your character’s age. Consider what is appropriate for the setting. Avoiding skill-based godmodding - Skill-based godmodding occurs when a roleplay character advances an existing skill or learns a new skill. It is similar to character creation godmodding. Remember how long it takes to learn something, and how intense some skills are. It’s just not possible to learn some skills quickly. Consider what is appropriate for your character to know which depends on the setting of the campaign. Writing and reading isn’t serious for modern people - but for someone born in the wastes? It may be a lot less plausible. Avoiding situation-based godmodding - Situational godmodding ignores certain facts of the setting or individual character’s situation. Its intent is generally to advance the plot or to give an unfair advantage to one character. Keep track of your IC discord posts and character interactions. This is the number-one step in avoiding unintentional godmodding of this type. You can refer for your older notes and see what happened recently. This also makes your roleplay more interesting, giving you a cohesive story to write about. Remember what is appropriate for the setting. Being totally untouchable is not appropriate. Avoiding becoming Mary Sue - There are more harmless forms of godmodding, too. Characters who lack flaws and weaknesses may be considered Mary / Gary Sue characters. This isn’t to say your character shouldn’t have strengths or success. But when your character always knows the right thing to do and say, it can get incredibly boring to roleplay. It may also irritate fellow players. Category:Roleplay